Quinton Jackson
| birth_place = Memphis, Tennessee | height = 6 ft 1 in (1.85 m) | weight = 205 lbs (93 kg) | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = 2013 | retired = }} Quinton Ramone Jackson (June 20, 1978), is an American mixed martial artist, professional wrestler and actor. He is a former UFC Light Heavyweight Champion. Early life Hailing from Memphis, Tennessee, United States, Jackson had his first experience in combat sports as a wrestler for Raleigh-Egypt High School, where his career included All-State honors. Originally, Jackson intended to pursue a career in professional wrestling after graduating high school, but ultimately extended his amateur career at the junior college level. After discovering mixed martial arts, Jackson trained in Las Vegas with BAMMA fighter Lewis Rumble. Mixed martial arts career Early career Impressed by the success of other wrestlers in MMA, Jackson decided to try his own hand at the sport. Jackson built up a record of 10 wins and 1 loss fighting for a variety of smaller scale American promotions, including King of the Cage, Gladiator Challenge and Dangerzone. Professional wrestling career Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Main Event Mafia (2013-2014) Jackson made his TNA debut on the June 6, 2013 episode of Impact Wrestling, getting into a verbal confrontation with Kurt Angle. The following week, Jackson saved Angle from an attack from the villainous Aces & Eights stable. Jackson returned on the July 11 episode of Impact Wrestling, being revealed as the fifth member of New Main Event Mafia along with Angle, Magnus, Samoa Joe, and Sting. On Impact Wrestling: No Surrender, it was announced that Bellator MMA had pulled Jackson from TNA programming due to his upcoming PPV fight with Tito Ortiz, thus removing him from the Main Event Mafia. On July 31, 2014, in an interview with The Fight Nerd, Jackson stated that he was done with TNA after he saw their operations and how "they ran things," he had no plans to go back. TNA has since moved his profile to the alumni section, confirming his departure from the company. Acting career Jackson has appeared in Confessions of a Pit Fighter, Miss March, Bad Guys and The Midnight Meat Train, as well as an episode of The King of Queens, @#!*% '' and ''Pimp My Ride. He starred in The A-Team and is also set to appear in Never Surrender, Duel of Legends, and Death Warrior. He appeared in the Nike commercial, "Human Chain". Jackson also appeared on WWE Monday Night Raw on June 7, 2010, as a guest host. Personal life Jackson resides in Ladera Ranch and has four children: D'Angelo and Raja from previous relationships, and Elijah and Naname Nakia Jackson with his wife, Yuki. All three boys have the middle name of Rampage, while Naname has Page. Yuki separated from him in 2006 after a paternity test proved that he had fathered a child, Raja, with another woman in 2000. Jackson and his wife have since reconciled. In 2010, Jackson lived in Merseyside in the United Kingdom. He is a supporter of Everton F.C. Arrest On July 15, 2008, 10 days after losing his belt to Forrest Griffin, Jackson was arrested in Costa Mesa and booked on suspicion of felony reckless driving, and felony hit and run after striking several vehicles. He led pursuing officers on a chase while driving on the wrong side of the street and on city sidewalks in his lifted Ford F-350 with his picture painted on the side. During the chase, one of the tires blew out on his truck and he continued to flee while driving on his rims. On July 18, 2008, UFC President Dana White gave an interview to Yahoo! Sports in which he said that Jackson had initially been detained for a 72-hour stay, but that had been extended. White was quoted as saying: "I think it's going to be a while before we get him back." White also claimed that before the detainment, Jackson did not sleep for four days, had not been eating, and had only been drinking energy drinks and became mentally ill from dehydration. According to White, no drugs were found in Jackson's system. Jackson was charged with one felony count of evading police while driving recklessly, one felony count of evading police and driving against traffic, three misdemeanor counts of hit and run with property damage, and one misdemeanor count of reckless driving when he nearly hit several pedestrians. Jackson faced up to 3 years in prison if convicted. On August 28, 2008, he pleaded not guilty to all of the charges; however, on January 8, 2009, he pleaded guilty to one felony count of evading a police officer and driving against traffic, and one misdemeanor count of driving recklessly as part of a plea agreement. A judge dismissed the charges against Jackson on January 8, 2010, citing that he had successfully completed 200 hours of community service and complied with other terms and conditions. Holly Griggs is one of the victims in the above police chase. She filed a civil suit against Jackson and claimed that the impact of her abdomen with the steering wheel caused her amniotic fluid membranes to rupture, ultimately resulting in the stillbirth of her baby. She requested $25,000 in damages for property damage, personal injury, and emotional distress. Farrah Emami, Spokesperson for the DA's office, said: "We reviewed all the medical records and spoke with the victim's physician, and the evidence showed that the loss of the fetus was not related to or a result of the crash caused by the defendant." In Wrestling *'Entrance themes' **'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' ***"Rampage" by Dale Oliver ***"Main Event Mafia" by Dale Oliver (used while apart of the New Main Event Mafia) External links * * *Official UFC Profile * *Yuki Jackson Biography Category:1978 births Category:2013 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Former amateur wrestlers